A Luxurious Stay
by ForEmilieOnly
Summary: Castle et Beckett se voient confier une mission undercover dans un luxueux hôtel de New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**  
**Après avoir lu des centaines de fanfictions j'ai décider de me lancer ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire !**  
**N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews. :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Des crimes, du sang, du danger, de la peur, du courage, de l'amour. Tel était le quotidien de Kate Beckett. Mais cette enquête était spéciale, cette enquête allait changer sa vie.

Lorsque Beckett arriva aux pieds de l'hôtel Plaza elle s'isola quelques minutes. Elle avait besoin de cet instant pour se recueillir, pour penser aux victimes, pour honorer leurs mémoires.  
Après avoir effectué ce rituel, elle se dirigea vers la scène de crime.

- « Salut Lanie, qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? »  
- « Bonjour Kate. Il s'agit d'un couple, la trentaine, morts empoisonnés.» dit elle en montrant d'un geste de la main le plateau de room service. « Si on en croit la lividité rose pâle des victimes et la légère odeur d'amande qui se dégage des corps ils on était empoisonnés au cyanure».

- « Hmm je vois. Aurais tu une idée de l'heure de la mort ? »  
-« Minute darling, j'y viens. D'après la rigidité des corps je dirais qu'ils sont morts hier soir entre 23h et minuit ».  
- « Merci Lanie ».

Kate s'apprêtait à rejoindre les gars quand elle entendit une voix dans son dos.  
-« Oh Roméo Roméo, pourquoi es tu Roméo ? ».  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire suite à cette référence sur « Roméo et Juliette », son œuvre de Shakespeare préférée. Sourire qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer.  
-« Ah tiens Castle. Vous m'aviez manqué » dit elle en se retournant.  
-« C'est vrai lieutenant ?» répondit celui-ci, plein d'espoir dans la voix.  
-« In your dreams ».  
Castle bredouilla quelques mots avant de s'intéresser de plus près aux corps des deux victimes.  
-« Alors, que s'est t'il passé ? Des amants malheureux décidant de se suicider pour échapper aux méandres de la société ? Oh non, je sais : des agents secrets tués dans leur sommeil. »

L'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito interrompit Castle dans l'établissement de théories loufoques.  
Esposito prit la parole le premier « Yo ! Selon leurs passeports, il s'agit d'un couple : James Miller, banquier de 36 ans et sa fiancée, Mary Bold, 33 ans, elle est fleuriste à Manhattan. Aucun casier judicaire, rien d'anormal ou de suspect à leur égard ».  
- « Le personnel de l'hôtel n'a rien remarqué d'anormal hier. » continua Ryan, « j'ai interrogé le jeune homme qui a apporté le plateau de room service hier soir, il est tétanisé à l'idée d'avoir fait une bêtise, il n'a rien d'un criminel ».  
- « Bien les gars, essayer d'entrer en contact avec la famille de ces jeunes gens pour en savoir plus sur eux ».

Une fois les gars partis, Kate se tourna vers un Castle songeur.  
- « Hum… C'est trop lisse… Ça en devient presque louche. Je campe sur ma position : ce sont des agents de la CIA sous couverture, s'étant injecté une dose de cyanure pour éviter de se faire capturer par l'ennemi ! C'est beaucoup plus excitant n'est ce pas ? » Dit Castle d'une voix enjouée, une moue enfantine plaquée sur le visage.  
- « Castle, nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter vos théories toutes droits sorties d'un roman de James Bond, nous avons un double meurtre à résoudre » réplique Beckett en roulant des yeux.

De retour au poste, les deux partenaires se penchèrent de plus près sur l'affaire. Ils regardèrent les vidéos de surveillances de l'hôtel et ne virent rien d'anormal de ce côté là. Ils purent en effet remarquer que le jeune employé avait apporté le plateau de room service à 23h11. Rien dans le comportement de celui ci ne laissait entrevoir une onde de stress. Il ne se doutait certainement pas du décès imminent des deux jeunes gens.

- « L'empoisonnement des plats a surement dû se faire en cuisine, l'un des seuls endroits de l'hôtel qui ne dispose pas de caméras de surveillance » suggéra Castle.

Beckett acquiesça.

Les gars revinrent après avoir interroger les familles respectives des deux victimes.  
- « Ils sont tous sous le chocs. James et Mary allaient se marier très prochainement dans l'hôtel dans lequel ils ont été tués. C'était un couple amoureux, sans histoires, rien ne présageait une fin comme celle-ci » expliqua Ryan.  
- « Rien… Nous n'avons rien. Aucune piste. Espérons que Lanie pourra nous redonner une once d'espoir avec l'autopsie » murmura une Beckett dépitée.

Castle et Beckett se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour aller retrouver la médecin légiste.  
Une fois dans la cabine, Beckett pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Castle dans son dos. Elle sentit des papillons au creux de son ventre et chassa vite les images peu catholiques qui s'amoncelaient dans ses pensées. Elle se repris et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait sèche et directe : « Un problème Castle ? ».  
Contre toute attente, celui ci ne se démonta pas et s'avança lentement et dangereusement vers sa détective préférée. Il susurra langoureusement « Vous ne trouvez pas ça romantique ? Mourir amoureux, dans les bras de celui qu'on chérit, sans se soucier de rien ? »  
Kate pouvait sentir son souffle brulant dans son cou, la faisant frissonner toute entière.

Surprenant Castle, elle fit un pas de plus vers lui et murmura à son oreille : « Vous savez ce que je trouve encore plus romantique Rick ? Rester en vie. Et si vous voulez avoir une chance de préserver la votre, arrêtez votre petit jeu ».  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un Castle étonné, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et une Beckett amusée et satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle faisait à l'écrivain.

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue et rejoignirent Lanie près des cadavres du couple.  
« Je confirme ce que j'ai dis plus tôt, ils ont bien été empoisonnés avec du cyanure qui se trouvait probablement dans leurs verres de vin. Il n'y a donc aucune marque de coups, aucune marque de lutte, donc aucune empreinte ADN identifiable. » expliqua la légiste.  
-«Nous en sommes au point mort » soupira Beckett.

À peine eut elle fini sa phrase que son téléphone sonna.  
- « Beckett. Bien. Nous arrivons.

Et bien nous avons un autre meurtre. En route Castle. »

Les deux partenaires arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime : la chambre d'un grand hôtel newyorkais. Deux corps inertes étaient allongés sur le lit.  
« La situation ne vous semble pas familière ? Un couple, mort dans la chambre d'un grand hôtel ? Et regardez, il y a un plateau de room service. Je parierais qu'ils ont été empoisonnés au cyanure » s'écria l'écrivain.  
« Et bien Castle, il semblerait que vous faites des progrès, vous êtes un peu moins mauvais qu'auparavant » répondit Perlmutter, une once d'ironie dans la voix. « Ils ont bien été empoisonnés au cyanure dans la soirée. Il est fort probable que le poison se trouvait dans la nourriture ou dans le vin » continua le légiste ne désignant le plateau repas.  
- « D'accord. Respectez le protocole habituel. Renseignez vous sur les victimes et interrogez les proches. On se retrouve on poste » ordonna Beckett, s'adressant Ryan et Esposito.  
- « Bien Beckett ! » répliquèrent les deux policiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les photos des deux victimes se trouvaient accrochées sur le tableau blanc, à côté de celles de James et Mary.  
- « Il s'agit de Cassandra Stuart et de Mike Baker. Comme le précédent couple, leur casier judiciaire est vierge et rien de suspect ne laissait présager cette tragédie » rapporta Javier.  
- « Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du même tueur pour les deux meurtres ? » demanda Castle.  
- « En effet, c'est fort probable. Le mode opératoire est le même. Et puis, regardez les deux femmes. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles se ressemblent légèrement ? » Répondit Beckett.  
- « Mais oui ! Vous avez raison ! Elles sont toutes deux grandes, brunes, les yeux noisettes et… amoureuses. » s'écria Castle.  
- « On a quelque chose ! » dit Esposito en arrivant près de ses collègues. « Regardez, les deux couples ont publiez un article dans le New York Times annonçant leur mariage. Ça a du donner des idées au tueur ! ».  
- « Tu as raison. Regardez attentivement les vidéos de surveillance des deux hôtels et prévenez moi si un visage revient sur les enregistrements des deux établissements ». Demanda Beckett.

Alors que Beckett était concentrée à lire un dossier, un gobelet fumant apparut dans son champ de vision.  
- « Et un café bien chaud pour la détective de mon cœur ».  
- « Merci Castle » repiqua Beckett en roulant des yeux.  
- « Du nouveau ? »  
- « Et bien, nous savons que les deux couples avaient annoncé leur mariage et qu'ils prévoyaient de le célébré dans quelques semaines. »  
- « le tueur serait donc un homme jaloux au cœur brisé ? »  
- « Ne nous avançons pas, mais cette théorie semble crédible » avoua Beckett.  
Castle fit un geste de victoire en étouffant un « Yeeeeees ».

- « Beckett ! On a quelque chose ! » s'écria Ryan. « Un homme apparaît sur les enregistrements des deux hôtels. Cependant, on ne connaît pas son nom, il n'est pas dans les fichiers de la police. Nous avons juste un visage » continua le détective en montrant la photo d'un homme blanc, plutôt bel homme, blonds aux yeux clairs.  
- « Très bien, allons montrer ces éléments au Capitaine » répondit Beckett en s'emparant de la photo.

La détective et son écrivain entrèrent dans le bureau de la supérieure, la dénommée « Iron Gates ». Ils la mirent au courant des nouveaux éléments de l'enquête.  
- « Et bien, nous n'avons pas le choix » répondit calmement cette dernière. « Il faut que deux de nos agents se voient confier une mission undercover. Lieutenant, vous êtes parfaites pour effectuer cette mission. Vous correspondez parfaitement aux caractéristiques physiques des deux victimes féminines. Et vous formerez un couple avec l'écrivain qui vous sert de partenaire, il est déjà familier avec le monde des hôtels de luxe ».  
- « Mais ! Ça ne va pas être possible ! » S'écria Beckett, la voix plus aigue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, tout en jetant un regard noir à un Castle jubilant et improvisant une petite danse de la joie.  
- « Et pourquoi cela ? Quelque chose vous empêche d'accomplir cette mission lieutenant ? »  
- « Je… Non… Mais… »  
- « Dans ce cas c'est un ordre. Vous ne voudriez pas prendre le risque qu'un nouveau couple soit tué ? »  
- « Non Sir »  
- « Bien. Nous allons demander de faire publier un article dans le New York Times annonçant votre mariage prochain, avec des faux noms biens sûr. Nous allons vous réservez une suite dans un grand hôtel de New York et vous tâcherez de vous comporter comme un couple pour coincer notre tueur ».  
- « Bien sir »


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 !**  
**J'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite.**  
**Un grand merci à ma Marjo, pour m'aider à écrire cette fanfiction, love you.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Le lendemain une annonce paraissait dans le New York Times « Emily Stark et Alexander Rodger ont le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer que leur mariage se tiendra très prochainement à l'hôtel Plaza ». L'article était accompagné d'une photo de la mariée, une Beckett rayonnante.  
Celle ci était perdue dans ses pensées en contemplant l'article quand elle sentie un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
- « Alors Beckett, cet article vous laisse rêveuse ? » chuchota Castle.  
Kate fut parcouru de frissons et une chaleur naissante se propagea dans son bas ventre. Elle se repris à temps pour rétorquer « Non, je suis plutôt en plein cauchemar ».  
- « C'est ce qu'on dit » répondit Castle, lui adressant un clin d'œil et se dirigeant vers la salle de repos.  
Cette mission allait décidément être éreintante pensa Beckett. Pourquoi Castle était il aussi gamin, aussi exaspérant, aussi horripilant et… aussi sexy. Sexy ? Non non non, oublie ça Kate ! Il n'est pas sexy il est juste… « Oh si darling, tu le trouves terriblement craquant et tu rêves de le dévorer tout entier » Voilà, il ne manquait plus ça ! Même Lanie hante ses pensées maintenant. « Ça va être une longue, une très longue mission » grommela la détective.  
Sur ce, elle se leva et parti faire du shopping sur ordre du capitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans un hôtel de luxe avec ses habits de flic.  
« À demain Castle, soyez prêt » lança Beckett avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.  
« Ça fait trois ans que je suis prêt » murmura celui ci, un sourire rêveur plaqué sur les lèvres.

C'était le jour J, le jour où elle allait commencer sa mission undercover avec Castle. Le réveil indiquait 6h30 et Kate était déjà réveillée. Elle gigotait dans son lit et s'enroulait dans ses draps, trop angoissée et excitée pour se rendormir. La jeune femme décida donc de se lever et de préparer sa valise. Elle y posa tous les habits achetés la veille, et mis de côté une jolie robe noire, sobre et classe à la fois, qu'elle décida de porter aujourd'hui.  
Elle passa rapidement à la salle de bain, pris une douche, s'habilla et se maquilla légèrement. Elle regarda sa montre : 7h30. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant que Castle vienne la chercher. Elle se prépara un bon café et se cala sur son canapé pour le siroter.

De son côté, Castle ne tenait pas en place, il courrait, surexcité, d'un bout à l'autre de son loft pour finir sa valise. Alexis et Martha le regardaient faire, impuissantes et amusées à la fois.  
- « Et ben dis donc, tu en bien en forme ce matin Papa » dit Alexis.  
- « C'est l'amour qui lui donne des ailes » répliqua Martha d'une façon théâtrale comme à son habitude.  
- « Au lieu de raconter des idioties, aidez moi à choisir mes vêtements. Chemise bleue ou chemise blanche ?» demanda un Castle à bout de souffle, faute d'avoir trop couru.  
- « La bleue » répondirent Alexis et Martha en cœur, « ça fait ressortir tes beaux yeux » continua cette dernière.  
- « Très bien, merci. Et bien j'y vais, je suis en retard ! ». Répondit Richard tout en boutonnant sa chemise, tirant sa valise et essayant tant bien que mal de prendre une pomme sur le plan de la cuisine au passage.  
- « D'accord Papa »  
- « Amusez vous bieeeeeen » rajouta Martha sur un ton très suggestif.

Castle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Beckett et s'empressa de toquer. Lorsque la détective ouvrit la porte, il retint son souffle et ouvrit grands

les yeux et la bouche à la vue de celle ci dans sa petite robe noire moulant parfaitement ses formes.  
- « Vous… hum… Vous êtes tout en beauté Beckett » balbutia Castle, la détaillant de haut en bas avec envie.  
Kate fut ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur l'écrivain.  
- « Merci, vous êtes pas mal dans votre genre vous aussi » répliqua Beckett, détaillant à son tour la tenue de son partenaire, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Dieu qu'il était beau dans sa chemise bleue roi faisant parfaitement ressortir ses yeux bleus, yeux dans lesquels elle se perdit un instant.  
Beckett rompit ce eyes contact, légèrement gênée, et s'éclaircit la voix : « Hum, on y va ? ».  
- « Oh oui pardon » répliqua Castle, prenant la valise de la détective au passage.

- « Bonjour Madame, Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue à l'hôtel Plaza. Que puis je pour vous ? »  
- « Bonjour Monsieur. Nous avons une réservation au nom de Alexander Rodger » répondit Castle.  
- « Oh oui je vois, vous avez réservé la Suite Deluxe. Très bon choix Monsieur. Tenez vos clés. Un membre du personnel viendra chercher vos valises. Je vous rappelle que vous avez un accès à l'espace Piscine et Spa, à la salle de sport mais également à notre restaurant étoilé. Une soirée dansante se tiendra ce soir dans la salle de réception, n'hésitez pas à venir. » les informa le réceptionniste.  
- « Huuum, un SPA, tu entends ça ma chérie » ajouta Castle, sur un ton charmeur et en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
Oh il veut jouer, très bien, se dit Kate. « Oh oui chéri, j'ai hâte d'essayer le jacuzzi avec toi » répondit Beckett, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage.  
Castle déglutit difficilement. « Ah euh hum oui ? Hum bon, allons voir notre chambre ».

La suite se situait au 4ème étage et était très luxueuse. Elle disposait d'un grand salon, d'une salle de bain moderne et d'une belle chambre avec UN lit.  
-« Un lit ? » S'écria Beckett.  
- « Comme ça on se tiendra chaud » répliqua un Castle joueur.  
- « Ou sinon vous pouvez aussi dormir sur le canapé du salon »  
- « Sur le canapé ? Mais regardez la taille du lit ! On peut y mettre Blanche Neige ET les sept nains dedans ! »  
- « Je vais réfléchir et on verra en temps voulu » répondit Kate.  
- « Huuum » bredouilla Castle, boudeur, les bras croisés sur le torse.  
« You're such a kid » lança Beckett, moqueuse.

Le temps de déballer leurs affaires et Castle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- « Et si on allait tester ce fameux jacuzzi ? » suggéra t'il tout sourire.  
- « Le jacuzzi ? Enfin… » avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, Castle la coupa, « Ecoutez, pour qu'on nous prenne pour un couple, il faut qu'on agisse comme tel. Pour attirer notre tueur il faudrait mieux se montrer plus heureux et amoureux que jamais ».  
Il n'a pas tord reconnu Beckett.  
- « Bien, allez vous mettre en maillot dans la salle de bain, j'irai après vous ». répondit Kate à contre cœur.

Mais comment allait t'elle résister à la vue son écrivain en maillot de bain ? Il va falloir qu'elle se retienne si elle veut que cette mission undercover arrive à son terme.

**Voulez vous la suite ? Si oui, laissez des reviews ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous !**  
**Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 3 ! **  
**Désolée pour cette longue attente mais je viens ENFIN de finir mes partiels (yay) et je peux donc me replonger dans l'écriture ! (youhouhou).**  
**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour les reviews ! Ça me motive pour vous écrire la suite ! **  
**Merci aussi à Marjo, ma kinky queen, qui me donne des bonnes idées et qui corrige mes quelques fautes d'orthographe !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Emilie. ( ForEmilieOnly)**

Castle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un des peignoirs mis à disposition dans la salle de douche.  
Beckett entra dans son tour dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son maillot, au plutôt son petit bikini. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre un bikini aussi petit ? Tant pis, de toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle enfila le petit bikini noir et se vêtit d'un autre peignoir de bain. Elle sorti de la salle de bain, et pu apercevoir une once de déception dans le regard de Castle ce qui amusa la jeune femme. Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait sortir en maillot ?

-« L'eau de la piscine est actuellement à 25 degrés et l'eau du jacuzzi est à 38 degrés. Si vous souhaitez siroter une coupe de champagne, faites moi signe » les informa un membre du personnel de l'hôtel.  
Après l'avoir remercier, les deux partenaires s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du SPA.  
-« Piscine ou jacuzzi en premier honey ? » demanda l'écrivain.  
- « Je dirais de commencer par la piscine, kitten » répondit Kate, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.  
- « Oh non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pas « kitten » ! » S'offusqua Castle.  
Beckett se rapprocha sensuellement et lui susurra dans l'oreille « sachez que j'ai tous les droits mon cher ». Puis elle se dirigea vers la piscine, l'air satisfait, basculant ses hanches plus que la normale, et laissant un Castle coi derrière elle.

Plusieurs clients de l'hôtel batifolaient dans l'eau et se prélassaient dans le jacuzzi. Beckett ne perdit pas de vue sa mission et scruta attentivement chaque visage, essayant de trouver une ressemblance avec le suspect. Elle ne vit aucune similarité et décida donc de s'accorder un peu de repos dans la piscine.  
- « Tu veux que je te passe de la crème solaire mon cœur ? » demanda Castle tout sourire.  
- « On est dans une piscine COUVERTE » répliqua la détective en le fusillant du regard.  
- « J'aurais essayer » déclara l'écrivain rieur, en haussant les épaules.

Kate enleva son peignoir et plongea directement dans l'eau ce qui laissa Castle pantois. Comment pouvait elle être aussi belle et sexy à la fois ? Voulait elle le faire mourir en portant un bikini aussi petit et aussi… Oula Castle, focus ! Pour se changer les idées et surtout pour refroidir ses ardeurs, celui ci décida de rejoindre sa partenaire dans l'eau.

Après avoir effectué deux longueurs, Kate se demanda où était passé l'écrivain. Elle le vit accroché à l'échelle de la piscine telle une huitre à son rocher, peinant à rentrer dans l'eau, la trouvant surement trop froide à son goût. Elle s'approcha donc de lui à la nage.  
-« Et bien Cas…chéri, tu ne viens pas ? »  
- « Si c'est juste que… Hum… Je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour au jacuzzi avant. »  
- « Chochotte » lança Beckett.  
L'écrivain répliqua en lui tirant la langue. Celui ci n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en dehors de l'échelle qu'il reçu une avalanche d'eau.  
« Oh froooid froooooid ! APPLE APPLE ! » cria l'écrivain, ce qui fit rire Kate de plus belle, l'incitant à continuer. Castle, désormais bien mouillé, se jeta sur elle bien décidé à se venger de sa traitrise. Il la prit dans ses bras dans le but de la couler. Le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa tous deux, un frisson parcourut leurs corps. Les regards s'accrochèrent.

Ils se perdirent tous deux dans le regard de l'autre, oubliant le monde qui les entourait, ne ressentant que le contact brulant de la peau de l'autre. Ils étaient deux, ils étaient seuls, se dévorant du regard, faisant passer à travers celui ci toute l'envie et la frustration qu'ils tentaient de cacher depuis des années.

Par reflexe de survie pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, Beckett se racla la gorge et cassa ainsi le eyes contact. Castle, gêné bredouilla quelques excuses et sorti précipitamment de l'eau.

L'écrivain se rabattit vers le jacuzzi dans lequel il entra, sans difficultés cette fois ci, pour réfléchir à la scène qui venait de se produire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de la prendre comme ça dans ses bras ? Il avait la chance de partager ces quelques jours de missions avec elle et il allait tout gâcher en la brusquant.

Alors qu'il ruminait, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une jolie blonde, la trentaine, s'approcher de lui dans le jacuzzi. Il lui adressa un sourire poli et celle ci lui adressa un clin d'oeil aguicheur en guise de réponse.

Beckett de son côté resta dans l'eau pétrifiée. Elle immergea sa tête pour se clarifier les idées. Comment avait il pu ? Comment avait il oser la prendre ainsi dans ses bras, faisant tomber toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à ériger ? Que devait elle faire ? Le laisser entrer et risquer de souffrir ou le repousser comme elle le faisait si bien depuis plusieurs années maintenant ? La jeune femme fit plusieurs longueurs la tête sous l'eau, se vidant la tête, les poumons, profitant du calme sous-marin pour réfléchir.

Une dizaine de longueur plus tard, la détective décida de rejoindre son partenaire pour s'expliquer. Elle l'aperçut dans le jaccuzzi puis vit une femme assise près de lui. Très près. TROP près.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sorti de l'eau et entra dans le bain à remous.  
- « Me revoilà chéri » dit la détective en se collant à Castle. « J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue. »  
La blonde la dévisagea et la foudroya du regard. Pour lui faire comprendre que l'écrivain n'était pas un cœur à prendre elle continua, tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse de celui ci.  
- « Bonjour Madame, je suis Emily Stark. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec mon fiancé » continua t'elle, se rapprochant encore de Castle et commençant à caresser la cuisse de ce dernier.  
- « Oui, enchantée. Je crois que je vais vous laisser » déclara la blonde apparemment déçue. Celle ci s'écarta de Castle et quitta le jacuzzi, adressant un dernier regard envieux au couple.

Beckett afficha un air victorieux sur son visage : elle avait réussi à faire fuir sa rivale.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire car Castle interrompit ses jubilations.  
-«Kaaaate. Hum, votre main… C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas mais… euh… je… » déclara l'écrivain, d'une voix rauque que Kate ne lui connaissait pas.  
La détective se rendit alors compte que sa main n'avait pas quitter la cuisse musclée de Castle, et qu'elle continuait à faire des mouvements de va et viens. Elle la retirera vivement, gênée, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
- « Je… Désolée Castle » s'empressa t'elle de dire.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le jaccuzzi, côte à côte, gênés et silencieux.

- « Nous devrions retourner dans notre chambre pour nous préparer à la soirée dansante de ce soir » dit Castle en brisant le silence.  
Beckett acquiesça et ils sortirent tous deux du bain à remous.

**Vous voulez la suite ? Alors laissez une petite review ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo tout le monde ! Me revoilàààà !**  
**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu ! J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire !**  
**Petite précision : Pour la robe de Beckett je me suis inspirée de la robe noire que Stana portait aux PCAs 2012 ! ;)**

**Encore une fois, merci à ma Marjo qui me corrige et qui est vraiment une fille en or que j'apprécie énormément ! Merci Twitter qui nous permet de faire des rencontres aussi exceptionnelles ! **

**Enjooooy !**

Castle et Beckett montèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel dans le but de se préparer pour la soirée dansante, aussi bien psychologiquement dans le but d'attraper le suspect que vestimentairement parlant.

Ils appelèrent le Capitaine Gates pour lui relater leur première journée passée dans l'hôtel et pour envisager la démarche à suivre lors de la soirée à venir.

- « Bonjour Sir » commença Beckett en activant le haut parleur, « l'individu recherché n'a pas été aperçu aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes installés dans la chambre et nous avons fait du repérage à la piscine. Rien de suspect à signaler. Nous nous rendons à une soirée dansante ce soir. Je vous tiendrais au courant si nous trouvons le moindre indice ».

- « Bien lieutenant, tachez d'être persuasifs ce soir pour attirer le suspect »

- « Persuasifs ? » répondit Beckett, la voix anormalement aigue.

- « Oui, comportez vous comme un parfait petit couple. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur non ? Bonne chance détective » conclut Gates. Cette dernière raccrocha sans que Beckett ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'écrivain avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, l'idée de jouer aux petits couple avec sa détective préférée le faisait jubiler.

Beckett bougonna, prit une robe et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Elle s'était achetée une longue robe noire, près du corps, aux manches longues et au devant très échancré laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine.

La jeune femme remonta ses cheveux en chignon et mit des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, bijoux que son père lui avait offert pour ses 30 ans.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête elle se tint devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée et pensa à toutes les choses qui allaient probablement se passer durant cette soirée. Elle devait se donner corps et âme dans cette mission pour avoir des chances d'attraper le meurtrier, de rendre justice aux victimes. Étrangement, devoir jouer le jeu avec Castle ne lui déplaisait pas, elle se sentait même légèrement excitée, curieuse de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Elle sourit en repensant à sa première année de collaboration avec l'écrivain. Si on lui avait dit à l'époque qu'elle devait mener à bien une mission undercover comme celle ci avec lui, elle l'aurait probablement déjà descendu d'une balle entre les deux yeux à l'heure qu'il est. C'est drôle de voir comment les choses peuvent évoluer pensa t'elle, de voir comment les sentiments peuvent passer de la haine, à l'amitié et à l'a… l'affection ? l'amour ? l'envie… Le désir… Elle sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre. La jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement, s'en voulant de penser à des choses pareilles. Comment pouvait elle imaginer qu'elle désirait Castle ?

« Come on girl, ça fait 4 ans que tu attends qu'une chose : lui sauter dessus », ça y est ! Ça recommence ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La voix de Lanie s'infiltrait encore une fois dans ses pensées, lui soufflant des idées peu catholiques.

Elle chassa les images qui s'accumulaient dans son esprit et se décida à ouvrir cette porte.

Elle tourna la poignée et tomba nez à nez avec un Castle en boxer.

- « Caaastle ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! » Glapit la détective.

Castle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- « Be-Beckett ? » Ce dernier posa son regard sur la jeune femme, elle était resplendissante dans sa tenue de soirée. Ses yeux attardèrent sur le décolleté plongeant de la détective. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il était en boxer et se dépêcha d'attraper un coussin pour cacher tant bien que mal son anatomie grandissante.

- « Je… Je… Euh… Vous preniez beaucoup de temps à vous préparer dans la salle de bain. J'ai donc pensé que j'aurais le temps de me changer ici… Mais je me suis trompé. » expliqua l'écrivain confus et gêné.

Beckett pouvait sentir ses joues brûler. Son regard était happé par le torse nu et musclé de l'écrivain. Un silence s'installa, chacun regardait l'autre, le détaillait, le désirait. La tension sexuelle était palpable, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'état du romancier.

Beckett se reprit, se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme :

- « Et bien, maintenant que je suis sortie vous allez pouvoir vous changer dans un endroit approprié ».

Castle sortit à son tour de sa transe et acquiesça. Il prit son smoking et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours accompagné de son coussin.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui il se retourna et prononça d'une voix anormalement rauque « Au fait, vous êtes magnifique ».

L'écrivain ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle ci. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se calmer. Comment avait il pu agir de manière aussi stupide ? La femme la plus extraordinaire du monde devait maintenant le prendre pour un parfait idiot, incapable de se contrôler. Il allait devoir la faire changer d'avis ce soir, mais sans la brusquer. Il lui avait fallut tant de temps et de patience pour démolir brique par brique le mur de la détective qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher en se précipitant. Il avait attendu quatre longues années, mais il était prêt à attendre le double, le triple, le temps qu'elle voudrait, le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour accepter de se lancer dans une relation.

Il se redressa et s'activa à enfiler son costume. Il se parfuma et se recoiffa, planquant légèrement ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il était prêt.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et vit que Beckett était assise sur le lit en train de relire le dossier du suspect une dernière fois. Cette dernière releva la tête et admira l'allure de Castle en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

- « Vous êtes fort élégant très cher » dit la jeune femme tout en s'avança vers l'écrivain. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, les remonta lentement jusqu'au nœud papillon et redressa celui ci. « Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi » poursuivit la détective d'une voix basse.

L'écrivain offrit son bras à la jeune femme et ils partirent tous deux en direction de la salle de réception.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de balle, pleine à craquer. Des gens fortunés discutaient et sirotaient des coupes de champagne. Une musique classique, interprétée par un petit orchestre, accompagnait les conversations. Certains couples dansaient une valse légère sur la piste de danse.

Castle et Beckett se mêlèrent aux personnes présentes, échangeant des banalités, parlant du beau temps ou de politique et essayant de paraître le plus amoureux possible. La main de Castle ne quittait pas le creux des reins de Beckett. L'illusion était parfaite, ils passaient pour un couple heureux et passionné.

Les deux partenaires n'oubliaient cependant pas leur mission et scrutaient chaque visage attentivement.

Un air de tango retentit.

- « Me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma partenaire de danse » demanda Castle, tendant sa main vers Beckett tel un parfait gentleman.

- « Un tango très cher ? Serez vous à la hauteur » répondit la détective, une once de défit dans la voix.

La jeune femme prit la main de son partenaire et ce dernier la guida sur la piste de danse. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus, elle se sentit plaquer contre le corps musclé de l'écrivain. Leurs bouches se trouvaient à quelques millimètres seulement l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs regards s'électrisaient. Le couple commença à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique, leurs bassins toujours soudés et leurs regards toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Castle dansait étonnement bien et guidait Beckett avec force et sensualité. La détective maîtrisait également parfaitement les pas de cette danse, sa jambe caressait celle de Castle avec habileté.

Alors qu'ils étaient connectés et investis dans leur danse, Beckett aperçut un visage familier dans la salle. Ce dernier les regardait attentivement, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

C'était lui, c'était leur suspect.

Beckett regarda alors Castle dans les yeux et prononça d'une voix douce et basse deux mots qui firent bondir le cœur de l'écrivain : « embrasse moi ». Voyant l'air surpris et perdu de Castle, la jeune femme répéta ces mots, cette fois d'une voix sure, tout en se penchant lentement vers son partenaire : « Embrasse moi ».

**Pas trop frustrés ? Vous voulez la suite ? Alors hop : petite review ! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo !**

**Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier la scène muy caliente du baiser ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite… )**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me motivent pour écrire ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Et encore une fois, merci à Marjo, ma kinky queen, qui me corrige, et qui me conseille. Love you !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite !**

**Enjoy !**

_Voyant l'air surpris et perdu de Castle, la jeune femme répéta ces mots, cette fois d'une voix sûre, tout en se penchant lentement vers son partenaire : « Embrasse moi ». _

Castle se rapprocha doucement de sa partenaire, laissa ses lèvres en suspend à quelques millimètres de celles de la jeune femme, comme si il n'osait pas avancer de peur de la brusquer, comme si il lui demandait l'autorisation de briser les derniers remparts de son mur.

Les souffles se mêlèrent, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Voyant que Castle hésitait, Kate réduisit la distance entre leurs deux corps et scella leurs lèvres par un baiser doux et léger, leurs bouches s'effleurant à peine. Pourtant, ce court contact les électrisa et un frisson les parcourut tout entier.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent intensément. De l'étonnement, de l'envie, de l'amour, de la peur. Tous ces sentiments étaient perceptibles dans un regard.

Castle posa lentement sa main sur la joue de Kate, la caressa tendrement d'une main tremblante. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de la détective avec passion, essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait en un baiser. Beckett, surprise par ce contact gémit contre sa bouche, des papillons s'envolant dans son ventre, faisant naître chez elle une vague de désir. Elle répondit à son étreinte, en voulant plus. La jeune femme passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Castle pour approfondir leur connexion. Ce dernier répondit à cette douce caresse par un grognement bestial et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour lui en accorder l'accès. Un ballet frénétique commença, chaque langue voulant avoir le dessus, explorant la bouche de l'autre avec ardeur.

Kate passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'écrivain, se laissant aller à son désir, perdant pieds, ne pouvant plus penser qu'au doux contact de la bouche de son partenaire contre la sienne.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front, se souriant et se regardant amoureusement. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser puisse leur faire autant d'effet.

« Kate… » murmura Castle, « c'était incroyable »

« Oui, c'était vraiment… Le suspect ! » répondit Kate, reprenant soudainement pieds avec la réalité. Elle se retourna brusquement et se rendit compte que l'homme avait disparu de la salle de réception. Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide pour se laisser déconcentrer par un baiser ? Elle grommela et se fustigea intérieurement.

« Le suspect ? Mais de quoi parles tu Kate ? » s'écria Castle d'une voix troublée.

« Le suspect, il était là et il a maintenant disparu » expliqua Kate, une once de colère dans la voix.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » s'affola l'écrivain « Alors le baiser… C'était pour ça… » réalisa t'il en un souffle.

Kate leva les yeux vers son partenaire et croisa son regard. Elle y vit un voile de déception et de tristesse. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été dure avec lui dans ses dernières paroles, comme pour lui reprocher de lui avoir fait perdre tout contrôle. Ce précieux contrôle dont elle avait besoin pour mener à bien sa mission.

-« Castle… Je… »

- « Non Kate, j'ai compris. » l'interrompit l'écrivain d'une voix empreinte de douleur. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air » continua t'il. Il lui lança un dernier regard puis quitta la salle.

Il partit précipitamment, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, blessé. Il erra dans l'hôtel et s'installa au bar pour noyer son chagrin dans un whisky.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Kate l'embrassait parce qu'elle avait envie de lui, parce qu'elle… l'aimait ? Tout cela n'était que comédie… Pour attirer l'œil du suspect. Et pourtant, il l'avait entendu gémir contre sa bouche, il l'avait sentit ses mains se perdre dans sa chevelure, il l'avait vu perdre tout contrôle. Ça ne pouvait pas être de la comédie, c'était trop… réel. S'était-elle laissée surprendre ? Avait elle réellement apprécié cette intense étreinte ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce que ressentait la détective.

Il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : il était éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux. Lui, Richard Castle, l'écrivain à succès, le playboy, ne pouvait plus se passer de Kate Beckett. Elle était comme une drogue… Comme de l'héroïne… Ou plutôt comme du chocolat : sucré et corsé à la fois, dur à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur. C'était exactement ce qu'était Kate : un caractère bien trempé et un mur dur comme du béton armé. Mais lorsqu'on prenait le temps de la connaître, lorsqu'on prenait le temps de l'aimer, elle était douce et fragile.

Il avait eu la chance de gouter à ses lèvres, il voulait y avoir accès jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'écrivain pris alors une décision : il allait faire tomber le mur de Kate, il allait la séduire, il allait tout tenter. Il avait la chance inespérée de se trouver dans un cadre idyllique avec la femme qu'il aimait, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Kate chercha durant quelques temps le suspect dans la salle. Elle ne l'aperçut malheureusement pas et abandonna, déçue et quelques peu énervée. Énervée car elle avait manqué à son professionnalisme, elle s'était laissée submerger par l'émotion et par toutes ses sensations nouvelles qui l'avaient envahie. Mais quelles sensations… Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait éprouver autant de sentiments différents en un baiser.

Fallait il qu'elle baisse la garde ? Qu'elle se laisse enfin vivre ? Peut être.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait une mission à ne pas perdre de vue, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Mais, arrivera-t-elle à rester de marbre ? Castle lui faisait tellement tourner la tête. Castle… mais où était-il passé ? Elle avait pu lire dans son regard toute la déception qu'il avait ressenti. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve et qu'elle s'excuse de l'avoir utilisé de la sorte pour mener à bien l'enquête.

La détective se mit donc en quête de l'écrivain. Elle le retrouva au bar de l'hôtel, un verre de whisky dans la main. Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

« Hey » commença Beckett.

Castle l'observa d'un regard brûlant, ce qui surpris la jeune femme. Elle s'attendait à le voir triste, voire en colère mais pas… séducteur. Elle se décida tout de même à lui faire des excuses.

« Je suis désolée Rick, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser de la sorte » murmura la détective.

« Pourquoi être désolée Kate ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait tous les deux apprécié ce moment. N'est-ce pas ? » chuchota un Castle joueur à l'oreille de la jeune femme, ce qui laissa celle ci sans voix.

« Heu… Je… »

« Come on Kate, tu ne peux le nier. Des gémissements d'une telle intensité ne pouvaient être simulés » l'interrompit l'écrivain, lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Kate rougit instantanément et se mit à balbutier une réponse inintelligible.

Rick fut satisfait de la réaction de la jeune femme et se leva.

- « Hé bien, nous n'allons pas rester au bar toute la soirée. Allons dans notre chambre. »

À la vue de la réaction de la détective, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, Castle ajouta « Pour dormir voyons ! Katherine Houghton Beckett ! Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité ! ».

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Ils se changèrent tour à tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois prêts, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant le lit, à regarder ce dernier, sans dire un mot.

« Tu sais Castle, c'est vrai qu'il est très grand ce lit » commença Beckett d'une petite voix, presque timide.

« Tu seras capable de te retenir et de ne pas me sauter dessus dans la nuit ? » demanda Castle.

Beckett roula des yeux et ajouta : « Je te préviens, je dors du côté droit ».

« Ça tombe bien, je suis habitué au côté gauche. Tu vois, nous sommes complémentaires, comme le Ying et le Yang ».

« Ah tu trouves ? Je nous vois plutôt comme Turner et Hooch. Tu serais parfait en Hooch » répondit la jeune femme en rigolant.

Castle répliqua en lui tirant la langue.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit, chacun de son côté, n'osant se tourner vers l'autre par timidité ou par crainte de plus pouvoir contrôler ses ardeurs si leurs regards se mêlaient encore une fois.

Pourtant, au petit matin, c'est un couple enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui se trouvait dans le lit.

**Alors, qu'en dites vous ? Une petite review ? )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard ! J'en suis désolée !**

**Merci encore une fois à tous pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux !**

**Et bien entendu, merci à Marjo, ma kinky Queen, qui m'aide, me conseille, me corrige !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6, enjoy !**

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel, réchauffant par sa douce tiédeur le couple enlacé sur le lit. Kate était blottie contre le torse de son écrivain, une main sur la joue de ce dernier, la seconde sur l'un de ses pectoraux. Le bras de Castle, quant à lui, entourait la taille de sa muse, la rapprochant au plus près de son corps.

La jeune femme quitta les bras de Morphée la première et commença à gigoter dans le lit. Elle se sentait bien, à l'abri de tout dans ces bras musclés, comme protégée du monde extérieur et des cauchemars qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter, elle voulait rester là pour toujours, dans les bras de l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête…

Wait… Que faisait-elle dans les bras de Castle ?! Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux se rendant enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle était en petite tenue, dans le même lit que son écrivain préféré, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette position ?

Ils avaient sûrement dû bouger durant la nuit et s'étaient tout naturellement retrouvés ainsi enlacés.

Elle regarda l'écrivain qui sommeillait à ses côtés, elle pouvait ainsi admirer chaque contour de son visage sans se faire surprendre. Elle se surprit à suivre les traits de son visage d'une caresse. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'elle avait si passionnément embrassées hier soir. Quel baiser… Castle avait le don de la faire perdre pied. Elle se mordilla la bouche et eût une soudaine envie de retenter l'expérience de la veille. Elle ne risquait rien : l'homme à ses côtés dormait à poings fermés. La jeune femme se laissa donc tenter et rapprocha lentement sa tête vers celle de son écrivain. Elle ferma les yeux, s'avança de quelques millimètres…

- « Huuuum… Je rêve où vous vous apprêtiez à m'embrasser Katherine Houghton Beckett ? » L'interrompit un Castle taquin et rieur, la fixant d'un regard brûlant.

La jeune détective piqua un fard et bredouilla d'une voix sèche : « in your dreams Castle. »

« En fait dans mes rêves tu me… »

« Stooop ! Je ne veux pas savoir. » contre attaqua Beckett en lui donnant un légère tape sur la joue.

Leurs regards se mêlèrent une fois encore. La main de la jeune femme s'attarda sur la joue de l'écrivain, une douce caresse succéda à la claque. Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, une sonnerie de téléphone cassa la magie du moment. Castle grommela frustré, lorsque la détective décrocha :

« Beckett. »

« Yo Beckett, c'est nous ! » expliqua la voix d'Esposito dans le combiné. « On vient prendre de vos nouvelles… Voir comment vous profitez de l'hôtel, des activités proposées et de votre _unique_ chambre » continua Ryan.

« Et bien l'hôtel est parfait. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Gates ne vous a pas choisi pour cette mission… Vous auriez fait un si joli couple ! » les taquina la détective.

« Tsss. N'importe quoi. Je crois que Castle et ses blagues vaseuses te contaminent. Plus sérieusement, le Capitaine nous a demandé de prendre de vos nouvelles concernant l'avancée de l'enquête. Avez-vous localisé le suspect ? »

« Et bien… On l'a aperçu… Et il s'est volatilisé. »

« Volatilisé ? Comment Katherine Beckett, l'une des détectives les plus prometteuses du 12th precinct a pu perdre de vue le principal suspect de l'enquête ?» demanda un Esposito malicieux. «Nous allons avoir besoin d'un rapport COMPLET ».

Kate grommela et commença son récit :

« Nous sommes allés à la soirée dansante comme prévu avec Castle. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avons repéré le suspect et nous avons essayé de « l'attirer ». Puis nous l'avons malencontreusement perdu ».

« Pourrais-tu être plus précise concernant le terme « attirer ». C'est pour le rapport bien sûr » demanda Ryan, une once de curiosité et de raillerie dans la voie.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce détail soit essentiel pour le rapport ». répondit Beckett d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

« Huuum… Par quoi traduirais-tu ce ferme refus de donner des détails Ryan ? » « Et bien d'après moi il serait bien possible que Papa et Maman se soient… embrassés ? » continua le détective.

« Vous avez fini ? On dirait deux gamins de cinq ans qui jouent aux devinettes ! »

« Yeees ! Je le savais ! J'étais certain que cette petite enquête allait vous rapprocher ! ». Kate pouvait clairement entendre les deux détectives jubiler à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vous laisse. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre des ados pré-pubères ricaner. »

« À plus Beckett, take care. Et amusez vous biiiiien » répondirent les gars en cœur.

La détective roula des yeux et raccrocha.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle mit au point un plan avec son partenaire pour avoir un maximum de chances de croiser le suspect : ils allaient tout d'abord petit déjeuner au sein du prestigieux restaurant où les plus grands chefs américains proposaient des plats sophistiqués et originaux, puis faire un tour de l'hôtel, s'attardant sur certaines activités proposées dans le but de se montrer le plus possible.

Après avoir vagabondé dans l'hôtel toute la journée dans le but de retrouver le suspect sans succès, Beckett et Castle se dirigèrent vers la seule pièce encore vierge de leur passage : la salle de jeux.

La pièce était immense. Une hauteur de plafond impressionnante et des moulures murales faisaient ressortir toute majesté et de la prestance du lieu.

Une foule compacte d'hommes et de femmes fortunés était agglutinée près de machines à sous et de tables de jeux.

-« Serais-tu tentée par une partie de poker Kate ? »

- « Installe toi à une table, je vais faire un tour de repérage et je reviens avec des boissons » répondit la jeune femme.

Castle lui adressa un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers une table où une partie de poker allait vraisemblablement débuter.

La détective se promena dans la salle, scrutant chaque visage, dévisageant de riches individus disposés à perdre des fortunes par fierté ou par orgueil, pour démontrer à autrui qu'eux aussi avait le patrimoine suffisant pour renchérir à chaque mise. La femme ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce monde d'hypocrisie et de superficialité.

Mais apparemment son partenaire l'était. Elle revint avec deux Martini en main et vit Castle absorbé par la partie de poker qu'il était en train de disputer.

Son regard se promena sur les joueurs adverses et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux en particulier. Son corps se figea, ses muscles se raidirent et son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

Elle rejoignit la table de son écrivain au son des battements de son cœur dont la cadence se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Elle arriva au côté de son _fiancé_ et fit un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-« Tu es là chéri ! Je t'avais perdu ! » La jeune femme posa les verres de Martini sur la table et commença à masser les épaules de son futur mari comme on encourage un champion de boxe.

C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait juste en face de l'écrivain. Elle rencontra son regard bleu azur et un frisson parcourut son échine. Le suspect faisait face au couple, les dévisageant tous deux, un rictus figé au coin de la bouche.

Les joueurs se couchaient un à un. Au bout de quelques minutes, seuls Castle et l'homme aux yeux bleus relançaient le jeu.

Beckett baissa ses yeux sur le jeu de Castle. Une paire de 5. Il bluffait donc, essayant sûrement d'établir un contact avec le joueur adverse.

Alors que Castle doublait encore une fois la mise, l'homme pris la parole :

« On aime prendre des risques à ce que je vois, Monsieur ? »

« Monsieur Rodgers. Alexander Rodgers. Et laissez moi vous présenter ma sublime femme : Emily »

« _Future_ femme » corrigea cette dernière. « Nous allons nous marier dans un mois, ici même. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

« Mais tout à fait » continua le suspect, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. « Je me présente : Mike Lewis »

_« Un nom très courant… Sûrement une fausse identité»_ pensa la détective

Le dernier tour se termina et les deux derniers joueurs en lice retournèrent leurs cartes.

Quinte contre paire de 5. Mike empocha les gains et s'adressa une nouvelle fois au couple.

-« Ce fût un plaisir de jouer avec vous. Que diriez-vous de dîner à ma table ce soir ? Nous pourrions parler de techniques de poker ».

- « Ce sera avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas chérie ? »

- « Mais tout à fait » répondit Beckett essayant tant bien que mal de sourire.

-« À ce soir donc. Rendez vous à 20h30 au restaurant ».

Mike s'éloigna.

Aussitôt que ce dernier disparut de son champ de vision, Beckett se retourna vers Castle, furieuse, lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

« Non mais tu es complètement fou ? Pourquoi as tu accepté ? Il suffisait de le coincer et de l'amener au poste ! »

« Réfléchis Kate, c'est notre seule chance d'apprendre à le connaître sans qu'une armée d'avocats soit présente pour le défendre et l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot ! Et rappelle toi que nous n'avons aucune preuve irréfragable à opposer à Monsieur Lewis ».

Kate acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tord. C'était peut être leur seule chance de coincer cet homme.

Le couple monta donc dans leur chambre en vue de se changer pour le dîner.

**Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? ;)**


End file.
